In the past, various types of dispensing means have been developed which place fluid into trees and the like. Representative of such means are those shown in Berger U.S. Pat. No. 722,776, Beaufils, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,404, Cravens U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,065, Mauget U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,904, and Stirton U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,362. Many of these dispensing means require the user to puncture the tree with a drill, or the like, prior to the insertion of the device. Thereafter, separate tube means are placed in the opening in the tree and fluid is passed therethrough for an extended period of time. For example, the Mauget means has to be attached to a tree for an extended period of time in order to dispense the fluid into the tree. Thus, the use of the Mauget apparatus requires a minimum of two visits to the plant site, the first for hole drilling and insertion of the device and the second for apparatus removal and hole repair. There is, therefore a need for a rapid and efficient plant injection method and apparatus.
An object of this invention is to provide a high-pressure plant injection device that can effectively inject more concentrated or more viscous material into a plant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self-sealing needle to insert into a plant for injecting high-pressure fluid into a plant.
A further object of this invention is to provide a plant injection device and method that provides a quick, one-visit operation.
Another object of this invention is a means for quickly injecting plants with antibiotics, fungacides, insecticides, plant nutrients and fertilizer for arresting and/or curing disease, arresting and/or destroying blight and pests, and for aiding the growth of plants.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost variable high-pressure injection device for injecting plants or trees.
A further object of this invention is to provide a plant injection device constructed to receive a direct force to the body of the injection device in order to move the needle into the interior of a tree or plant.
A further object of this invention is to provide a one-visit plant injection device with a variable pressure means to vary the fluid pressure for each particular plant or tree being injected.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a low cost device for effective plant injection by homeowners.